


Finding Out

by Captain_of_multiple_ships



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_multiple_ships/pseuds/Captain_of_multiple_ships
Summary: Cec and Bert are in love and have been together for 4 years. This is how their family finds out.
Relationships: Albert "Bert" Johnson/Cecil "Cec" Yates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Mr Butler.**

Cec and Bert have been together 4 years now and have just recently celebrated their two year anniversary. Cec asked Bert to move in with him 3 years ago because he no longer wanted to wake up without him. 

**Flashback**

Cec and Bert had just got back to Cec's house after running an errand for Miss Fisher. Cec and Bert fall back onto the sofa "urgh I am exhausted! I can't believe that guy could run that fast! I feel so sweaty, I need a good shower!" Bert hummed in agreement "I know! Its bloody 30° out! The selfish bugger making us chase him like that!" Cec laughed "Well what do you expect? It's the middle of summer." "Alright mr smart guy, no need for that attitude!" Sulked Bert.

Cec leaned over and kissed Bert gently, "you know you love my attitude really" he smirked against his lips. "Hmm do I now?" Replied Bert as he pulled Cec into another kiss. This time he deepened it by moving his tongue along Cec's lip asking for entry. Cec granted it, Bert slowly sat back and maneuvered so Cec was pulled into his lap straddling him.

He moved his hands down to rest on Cec's bum and Cec moved his hands up to run through Bert's hair. The both let out little moans of pleasure before breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much Albert Johnson" he breathed gently. Bert pitched his bum at the use of his full name and grinned as Cec yelped. "And I love ya Cecil Yates" Cec smiled widely.

A comfortable silence fell over them. "I better head back to mine" Bert said, regrettably breaking the silence."It's getting late sweetheart" he mumbled gently, he hated leaving as Cec always got a sad glint to his eyes like someone had kicked his dog. It broke his heart every time but the world just wasn't ready to accept their love so he couldn't fix it.

"Why can't you stay?" Cec said gently looking down at their joined hands in his lap. "You know how much I want to darling but you know people will speak if I leave here early in the morning" he whispered back. "No I mean why can't you stay forever" Cec replied finally looking up into Bert's eyes. "What are ya saying Cec?"

"I'm saying I want to go to sleep next to the man i love and wake up watching you sleep peacefully as the small bit of sun shines over your back highlightening you in a way that makes you look like an angel. I want to share sleepy midnight kisses with you and I want you there to cuddle me and calm me down when I have nightmares about the war. I want to wake you up with breakfast in bed and I want to see how we fit together perfectly when I open the wardrobe and see are clothes hung next to each other. I want to hear you singing to yourself while you cook and I want to see you dancing when you think no ones watching." He said tearfully. " I want you to live with me so I can call you mine forever baby" Bert's eyes glistened as tears gently rolled down his cheeks. "That sounds perfect darling" he whispered while leaning foward to capture Cec's lips. The world wasn't ready for their love and to everyone else it would seem like two best friends living together to save money, but they knew the truth and that's all that matters. 

**Flashback over**.

When Miss Fisher needed them to watch over them at night or help run errands late into the night she offered them each a guest room. They were put their stuff in each room Bert choosing the one on the left and Cec choosing the one on the right but Bert never fully slept the night in his room.

He would wait til everyone was asleep and sneak over to Cec's room and climb into bed and wrap himself around him. "Mm what time is it Love?" Cec would mumble into his chest "2am" would be his reply "I'm all yours until 5.30" he would whisper while running his fingers through Cec's hair. Cec would then fall into a peaceful sleep and Bert would soon follow. Hours later his alarm would go off and he would kiss Cec's forehead gently and then sneak back out into his room where he would lay awake for the next 2 hours before getting up to start the day. He wouldn't admit it to Cec but he couldn't sleep without him next to him where he could listen to the gently beating of his heart. God he was so in love with that man and always would be. 

They had been doing this routine for 2 years when the eventful day happened. 

It started off as a normal night, Miss Fisher had asked them to stay the night to look after Dot and Mr Butler while she went on a midnight raid of a local bookshop for a case. 

Dot has retired to bed around 12.30am and Miss Fisher had left around 1am. Cec and Bert were still up playing cards with Mr Butler. Around 2.30 Mr Butler decided to go up to bed. Cec and Bert remained in the kitchen just sat holding hands and enjoying a comfortable silence.Bert was having a beer and Cec was reading a book he borrowed from Miss Fisher.

Around 3am Bert slowly stood up and moved behind Cec, he kissed his head. "Come on baby let's go up to bed". "Sounds good" mumbled Cec. They slowly made their way upstairs. Bert gave Cec a gently kiss and turnt to head to his room. As much as he hated it he would have to sleep without Cec tonight as it was too late to leave like he normally would. Cec must have thought otherwise as he grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving. "Just stay with me tonight, please" pleaded Cec. "Ya know I would love ta but its already late and i would have to leave soon anyway" he replied softly. "Please, no one would notice if you left half hour later today" he pouted. "Hey that's not fair, you know I can't resist your cute little pout!" He whisper yelled. Cec smirked knowing he had won him over. "Come on, I will even give extra snuggled tonight" he winked, pulling Cec into his room. Bert sighed smiling. He set his alarm for 6 and then snuggled into Cec who led his head on Bert's chest listening to his gently heartbeat. "I love you" Cec mumbled into his chest. Bert's smile widened "I love you too darling." He said while kissing his hair. 

Bert and Cec were so tired that they didn't hear the alarm go off. 

By 9am everyone was awake and in the kitchen having breakfast. Miss Fishers raid had been a success and she was about to leave to visit Jack and Hugh. Dot was going with her to drop some lunch off for Hugh.

"Where are Cec and Bert? I need them to run an errand for me." "I believe they are still in bed Miss" replied Mr Butler while pouring some tea. "I need them to find out who sent these flowers to Mrs Silver." Miss Fisher stated. "If you leave them here Miss, I will go and fetch them and inform them of your request" he smiled. " Wonderful! Thank you Mr Butler!" Phryne exclaimed jumping up and kissing him on the cheek. Mr Butler blushed lightly and chuckled "You are very welcome Miss" "Come on Dot we have handsome police officers to see" she giggled.

Once Miss Fisher and Dot had left, Mr Butler headed up the back stairs leading to the guest wing of the house. He knocked on Bert's room but heard no answer, he slowly opened the door but stopped when he seen that the bed was made and there was no sign of Bert. In fact the bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all. How strange he thought, their cab was still parked outside, maybe Bert had left early to go and get some cigarettes. He did that quite often, though usually he would tell Mr Butler on the way out. Mr Butler shook his head in confusion and shut the door. He then turned to Cec's door and gently knocked. He again heard no answer. Worried, he slowly opened his door.

He startled at the sight slightly. Bert was led on his back with one arm behind his head, Cec was led on he belly sprawled across Bert's chest and Bert's other was was wrapped protectively around Cec. Bert's face was buried in Cec's hair. The sheets were hanging low on their hips where Mr Butler could see the top of their underwear. The pair looked so peaceful that Mr Butler regretted having to disturb them.

He stood watching them for a moment with a smile on his face. He always suspected something was going on with the two men but all evidence was circumstantial. He was happy that they had each other. He knew they would probably deny it, especially in this day and age but he could tell that this was definitely not the first time they had led like this. This was how he and Mrs Butler use to sleep before she fell ill. He sighed softly thinking of how much he missed her. She wouldn't want him to be sad he reminded himself. With that he snapped back into reality. 

He slowly walked over to Bert "Mr Johnson it's time to get up, Miss Fisher has some business she would like you to carry out" he said gently. Bert started to stir, causing Cec to start to stir aswell. Cec snuggled more into Bert's chest and mumbled "noo don't go yet, 5 more minutes" he kissed his chest gently. Bert tightened his arm around Cec and then both settled back down. 

Mr Butlers heart melted at the domestic scene in front of him. Miss Fisher will be gone a while, he could leave them to wake up naturally he thought. He slowly and quietly crept back out of the room and returned downstairs. He smiled wide to himself. He really was glad that they had found each other. He wouldn't tell anyone as it was not his business to be discussing. If later on when the men came rushing downstairs panicking about being late and over sleeping and he told them not to worry, there is plenty of time to get the job done while giving them a knowing smiling. Well no body had to know. 


	2. Dottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cec and Bert are in love and have been together for 4 years. This is how their family find out.

**Chapter 2 - Dottie**

  
Cec started to stir and rubbed his cheek into Bert's chest. He was rubbing his hand over his chest. He loved this feeling in the morning when the world was quiet and it was just him and Bert. He felt like he had no responsibilities and he could just be free and be himself with the man he loves. He slowly lifted his head, smiling he could see Bert's eyebrows pulled in and the slight frown on his face like he didnt want to wake up. He gently reached up and kissed the spot between his eyebrows, his smile widening when they flattened and the frown disappeared.

He then kissed Bert, it didnt take long til Bert kissed back and the kiss get passionate. He smirked into the kiss and pulled himself up to straddle Bert. His arms resting on either side of Bert's head while Bert's hand come down to wrap around his waist. "Hmm good morning love" Bert mumbled into the kiss. Cec broke away to breathe "good morning darling, I love waking up to your handsome face" he smiled, his eyes lighting up. Bert paused, this definitely wasn't his pillow and his and Cec's bedroom was definitely not pink! He sat up in a panic, it was so sudden that Cec didn't have time to move so they knocked heads.

"Ouch! What's wrong!" Cec yelled. "Look around us! We aren't at home!" He yelled reaching for the clock, "Shit! Its 10am!" Cec started to panic as well. They both jumped up and started to get dressed in hurry. They ran downstairs and tried to calm their breathing.

When they entered the kitchen they were greeted with a smiling Mr Butler, "ah morning Bert, morning Cec, would you like some toast?" Bert replied "nah we don't have time Mr Butler, we are so late!" "Nonense there is always time for toast my dear boy" he smiled. "Miss Fisher has left you a bunch of flowers and a card and she wants you to find out who sent them." He said getting up to put some toast on. 

"Ah ok thanks Mr Butler, some toast would be nice please" said Cec. "Good, how did you both sleep?" He replied, looking over his shoulder at them while smirking gently. Cec grabbed Bert's knee under the table, he knows, he must know thought Cec. Bert put his hand over Cec's to try and calm him. "We slept well thank you, always do in Miss Fishers house" he chuckled. "Ah yes I bet" he smirked back. Bert squeezed Cec's hand to communicate that he thought Mr Butler knew. 

The conversation quickly moved on to the upcoming football game and once breakfast was finished Bert and Cec left to run the errand. 

"Mr Butler definitely knows" said Bert while driving. "Yeah I know" said Cec sadly. "Do ya think he will tell on us" "What if he tells inspector Robinson? What if Miss Fisher kicks us out after she finds out? What if.." Bert cut him off "Miss Fisher would never kick us out over that you know that, her best friend is a bloody lesbian!" Cec smiled "oh yeah I didn't even think of that" "of course you bloody didn't, you never think properly when you panic" he smiled back. "And Robinson won't charge us, remember he helped that other boy that Miss Fisher knew" "and I'm sure Mr Butler doesn't care, I think I remember him saying his brother was like us when we were drinking a few months back." Cec had fully calmed down know "yeah you're right, you always know how to calm me down, thank you" he smiled at Bert and bert could tell it was a genuine smile, one he only usually saw in the comfort of their home. It was his favourite thing to look at. 

Hours later the men returned to Miss Fishers house to tell her what they found out. On the way into the kitchen Cec didn't see Dot and accidentally walked into her, spilling the tea she was carrying all over him.

Luckily it was old tea that had gone cold so he wasnt burnt but his top was drenched. "Oh Cec I'm so sorry! Here take it off and let me wash and dry it for you! I will get that stain out too!" Cried Dot. "Hey, its okaii it's an old cardigan anyway Dottie, don't panic" he smiled gently while making sure she was ok. Once he was happy that she was unharmed he stepped back and started to remove his coat and cardigan but left his shirt on and that was dry. Dot took the cardigan from him while Bert held his coat. She started to walk over to the sink to soak it when she realised something.

"This is Bert's cardigan" "what?" "This is definitely Bert's cardigan, yours is similar but with green thread not blue" dot said, confused. "No I don't think so" "yes, I remember because I helped Miss Fisher pick them out, I picked the blue for Bert as I thought it would bring out his eyes" Cec froze, what was he meant to say to that. Bert cleared his throat "ah I bet Cec picked it up by accident when I left it on the floor". "Yeah that was it, it was on the sofa and I obviously thought it was mine" added Cec. "Hmm ok" said Dot. 

Mr Butler then entered the room with Miss Fisher and the conversation changed to what they found out. Dot was still confused though. Not only did Cec have Bert's Cardigan on but Bert had Cec's on, and Dot knew Bert and he wasn't messy. He wouldn't have left his cardigan laying around, he always hung it back up after use or put it straight in his wash basket. 

While she was doing the washing she thought she would also do the bedding. She had collected Miss Fishers earlier and Mr Butler brought his own down so she only had Bert and Cec's to do. She went into Cec's room and collected his bedding, then she headed across to Bert's room to get his. When she got to the bed she was surprised, the bedding wasn't messy, it was all tucked in like she left it yesterday. That is so strange she thought as she headed back downstairs. 

Everyone had left, only Mr Butler remained in the Kitchen, polishing Silverware. "That is odd Mr Butler" " what is Dottie" he smiled looking up. "Cec's bed doesn't look like it's been slept in." He frowned "oh yes, i forgot to mention I had changed his bedding already" he said. "No, the bedding was the same as I left it yesterday" she frowned back. "Did Bert and Cec fall out again?" He signed putting down the fork in his hand. "No Dot, they are perfectly well." "Then I'm afraid i don't understand" "What a man does in his room is private Dottie" he smiled gently with a raised eyebrow. It's all clicked into place "Oh" "Oh indeed Dot" " I trust this stays between us Miss William's" he said gently. She flushed "oh of course Mr Butler.". 

If the next time Cec and Bert stayed Bert's pillows were already on Cec's bed, nothing was mentioned except a small note saying I will wake you at 7 don't worry - Love Dot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Miss Fisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cec and Bert are in love and have been together for 4 years. This is how their family finds out.

**Chapter 3-Miss Fisher**

A few weeks had passed since Mr Butler and Dot had found out about them. They considered themselves so lucky to have such a wonderful family. 

Life was going great. Their cab business was successful, they helped Miss Fisher out most days and they finally felt that they could be themselves around their family. Some evening when Miss Fisher was "entertaining" a Male guest, Dot, Mr Butler and the two men would play cards and have a couple of drinks.

They started holding hands under the table and no one mentioned it, then they started sharing little fond looks and Cec would casually rest his head on Bert's shoulder when he was getting tired. That's what they were doing tonight, Miss Fisher had gone upstairs around 10.30 so the four of them had been playing cards since then. It was now around midnight and Cec was getting tired. 

Bert knew they had to be up early to run an errand so he looked over at Cec who slightly tilted his head towards him. "Did ya want ta go to bed darling?" He said gently. Cec hummed in agreement and leaned up to kiss him before standing. As he stood fully he realised what he had done and froze. 

He looked back at Bert who was also frozen. "Well I think I will retire to bed too" said Mr Butler. "I'm going to stay up and finish sewing Miss's Frock" added Dot. "Night boys" she added, walking into the living room. Mr Butler also left the room, giving them a big smile. 

Once they were alone Cec and Bert finally let out a breathe. Then started laughing gently. They couldn't believe it, they honestly expected the worst. They really did have an amazing family. 

Bert grabbed Cec's hand and led him up to their room. He didn't bother setting an alarm as Dottie always made sure to wake them. Cec started to undo his shirt buttons when Bert walked over and pushed his hand away. He started to gently undo them while leaning into kiss him. Cec just moved his hands up to run them through Bert's hair. He loved moments like this, where they could just enjoy each others touch without it turning sexual, it was so sweet and domestic. "I love you so much" he whispered after Bert had started to move his kisses down his neck. Once past his collar bone he started to bite and gently suck causing a sharp pleasure to flow through Cec's body. "Hmm, sweetheart" he moaned softly. Bert smiled against his skin and then pulled away and continued to help him get undressed. Once settled in bed it didn't take them long to fall into a deep peaceful sleep. 

A few hours later Cec started to stir, he was led on his back and when he reached out for Bert he couldn't feel him. Then a gently kissed placed on his thigh brought him to awareness. He looked down and saw Bert under the sheet in between his legs. He gasped gently as another kiss was placed higher up his inner thigh. He moved his hands and pulled Bert's hair gently. "Ahh darling" he moaned softly. He felt a small electrical tingle flow though his body. They had never done anything like this while in Miss Fishers house! He felt nervous but excited. The mouth was moving higher up and his moans were getting more regular. He couldn't believe that Bert was doing this Here! He was suddenly swallowed down and he gasped, arching his back up off the bed. He continued to pull on Bert's hair which caused him to hum around him. He wasn't going to last long and Bert knew that, he could tell by the smirk he felt around him. He was so close and he was about to pull on Bert's hair to warn him when the door suddenly opened.

Everything seems to slow down. He fell back onto the bed in in embarrassment, he hands hiding his face. He felt a the silent chuckle of Bert against his legs but he knew he was still covered. Miss Fisher let out a small gasp and then giggled "Well seems I'm not the only one doing some entertaining tonight" Cec felt himself flush and let out a groan. "So who is the mystery girl?" She smirked. He felt him self get even redder, he felt like his face was on fire. "Don't be shy now, we all have needs" she continued to laugh gently. "Its perfectly normal" he groaned again and the silent shaking continued between his legs. 

Miss Fisher walked forward, before Cec could stop her she had hold of the sheet and was pulling it backwards "you are in my house, at least let me meet the poor girl" 

As the sheet was thrown back off the bed Bert's head was revealed. Miss Fisher gasped and covered her mouth but her eyes were shining with laughter. Cec had never been more thankful as he realised that he at least had the common sense to put his underwear back on!. Bert looked sheepish "Hello Miss" he grumbled. "Well hello Bert" she laughed as she grinned at her. "Miss it's not what.." Cec started but was cut off by Bert "really you're going with It's not what it looks like! Oh ya I was just checking a rash for you!" He yelled smacking Cec's chest gently. Miss Fisher doubled over laughing hysterically and soon the two men joined in.

Once they had calmed down, Miss Fisher spoke up "well I'm sorry to interrupt your private time boys but my guest needs a lift home". She smirked. "Make yourself decent and meet us downstairs in 5" she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

Cec groaned again while Bert laughed. "Hey it's alright for you, you were hidden half the time! I'm never going to be able to look her in the eyes again!" He yelled smacking Bert round the back of the head. "She didn't seem to mind much" he laughed as he got himself up of the bed. "Come on let's get dressed and drop this geezer home so we can get back to being naughty" he smirked. Cec groaned again but got himself out of bed and got dressed after giving Bert a big kiss. 

Downstairs Miss Fisher was waiting for them in the living room. "Wheres the geezer Miss" said Bert. "He's waiting in the cab for you". "So how long has this been going on" Cec blushed "Four years now Miss" Miss Fishers jaw dropped. "Damn, I owe Mr Butler £25! I couldn't have sworn it was only 2 years!" Cec and Bert shared a shocked look "Wait you knew!" "Well of course! There was so much sexual tension between you two for years!" Bert laughed "yeah he wouldn't put out for 2 years" he smirked. Cec smacked his chest "Well I'm not just some piece of arse you pick up in the pub Mr!" "Hmm what a fine piece of arse you are Mr Yates" smirked Miss Fisher looking him up and down. "Ah eyes off my man Miss" Bert grumbled as Cec blushed. 

"On a serious note I'm glad you found each other, you are a perfect match" she said while kissing both their cheeks. "Now go and take my guest home so you can get back to what you were doing" she winked as she ran back up the stairs. The men shook their heads as they left. They really couldn't believe how lucky they were to have such a brilliant family. 

If later when they got back there was a small bottle and some condoms on their pillow with a note saying have fun ;) then that was no one else's business but theirs. And boy did they have fun. 


	4. Jack and Hugh (and Mac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cec and Bert are in love and have been dating for 4 years. This is how their family finds out.

**Chapter 4 - Jack and Hugh (and Mac)**

It had been months since Miss Fisher had walked in on them. Now that everyone in the house knew they can fully be themselves around their family. 

Everyone in the house was happy that they were together, every week on a thursday Cec and Bert had a double date with Mac and her girlfriend Rosie. Miss Fisher set it all up as she said that just because the world wasn't ready to see their love shouldn't mean they can't enjoy it. 

  
She was so excited to set them up as she said that Mac doesn't enjoy herself enough and she needed to find a date and relax. She knew Rosie growing up and knew that Rosie would be a great match for Mac and would get on great with Cec and Bert. 

**Flashback**

Mac arrived at Phrynes at 8 o'clock sharp. She was confused as to why Phyrne had called her here. All she said was dress to impress. Mr Butler opened the door to her. "Thanks Mr Butler" she smiled while he took her coat. Phyrne came bounding down the stairs grinning, she hugged Mac tightly before pulling back. "Why am I here Phryne?" She said fondly. "Well, you never have any fun or let your hair down, so I have organised a double date!" She grinned. "With who? I will not sit through a meal watching you and Jack make heart eyes at each other!" She sighed. "We dont make heart eyes!" She grumbled smacking Macs arm.

Mac rolled her eyes. "I've actually set you up on a double date with Bert and Cec!" She grinned excitedly. Mac froze and then gently put her hands on Phrynes cheeks "I thought we have been friends long enough for you to know gentleman aren't my area of expertise" Mac said gently. Phyrne burst out laughing. Mac looked confused. "No! I meant you will be dating my good friend Rosie, with Bert and Cec." Mac was still confused. "Bert and Cec are dating!" Phryne said while gently smacking Mac's arm again. Mac looked startled, "No way!" "Yes way! Now come and meet Rosie". 

The evening went well, Mac and Rosie felt an instant connection and Rosie and Bert got on like a house on fire. 

**Flash back over**.

Since then they double date every thursday and was the highlight of their week. Occasionally Mr Butler, Dot and Phryne would join them and it would turn into a family meal which they all very much enjoyed. 

Life was well for Bert and Cec until early one Tuesday morning in the middle of June. 

Miss Fisher was called to a crime scene by a good friend. Jack and Hugh were already their. The victim was a local lad that drank at the same pub as Bert and Cec. It appeared that the lad was stabbed over a gambling debt. Bert and Cec had a history of gambling and a witness had seen Bert fighting with the victim last night.

Jack and Hugh said that they needed to bring in Bert and Cec. "Get a search warrant for Mr Johnson and Mr Yates property please Collins" Jack said. " Wait! You can't honestly believe they did this Jack!" Cried Miss Fisher. Jack sighed "Of course not, but I still need to bring them in and search their place". "Can't you and Hugh carry out the search?" Jack sighed " Its proper please procedure to have multiple officers Miss Fisher". "Please Jack, I need just you and Hugh to do this!" Jack rolled his eyes "And why would that be Miss Fisher?" "Just trust me, please?" Jack sighed again " Fine, but only because I don't actually think they did this!" "Thank you Jack!" She grinned kissing his cheek. 

Miss Fisher beat Jack and Hugh to their place. She had managed to warn them before they arrived. Bert stood blocking the door, "Mr Johnson we need to search your property, please move out of the way" Bert made no attempt to move. "Na why do you need to search our place? We obviously didnt stab the guy" Jack sighed "You can either let me in or I can come back with a search warrant Mr Johnson!" Bert squared his shoulders "Go get one then!"

Miss Fisher stepped forward and touched Bert's arm " We don't want them to do that Bert, you know that. I promise we can trust them to be discreet" Cec and Bert didn't seem convinced. "But Miss.." " No this is the only safe way Bert" Miss Fisher said cutting him off. Bert grumbled "Fine" 

Bert and Cec went to stand in the kitchen. Miss Fisher let Jack and Hugh in and then shut the door. She then joined them in the kitchen while the officers began their search. 

After about 5 minutes Hugh left Bert's room and joined Jack in Cec's room. "This is odd Sir!" Hugh whispers. "What is?" Jack replied while looking through the Chester draws. "Well it seems that Bert has no belongings in his room Sir" Jack stopped and turned around "that makes no sense Collins!" "I know Sir, and look both bed side tables in here are being used and both pillows have head indents." Both men were confused. 

They walked into the kitchen. "I thought you said you live together?" Jack said. Cec flushed and looked at the floor. "We do!" Said Bert. Miss Fisher gave Jack a look. "Oh!" Jack mumbled. "What is it Sir?" Said Hugh. Jack looked back over and Cec and Bert and they nodded slowly. Bert moved to stand slightly in front of Cec as if to protect him. "Do we have a problem here?!" Bert growled. Jack immediately put his hands up in surrender "Nope, no problem from us" he replied. Miss Fisher looked pleased.

"I dont understand what's happening Sir" " I'll tell you in the Car Collins". "Have you finished your search Jack?" Miss Fisher asked. Jack nodded "yes, all done. If you could both come to the station to answer some questions that would be great. I'm happy with everything here." He smiled gently. Miss Fisher clapped, "excellent" she said leading Hugh back outside.

The men went to follow but Jack stopped them with his arm. Cec and Bert looked at him, "I just wanted to say I'm glad you are happy, and you have my full support" he then tipped his hat and left. Cec sighed and leaned into Bert. "Phew, I was so worried about what would happen" he mumbled. Bert gently kissed his forehead. "I know, me too babe". With one last smile they left to join Miss Fisher in her car to go to the police office. 

They answered his questions and then were cleared for the murder. It was actually his girlfriend who has stabbed him because he was cheating on her. 

Now everyone who mattered to the men knew about them. They couldn't br more blessed to have a family that fully supported and loved them. Eventually Jack and Phryne got their act together and started dating. Thurdsay turned into family night with Bert and Cec, Mac and Rosie, Dot and Hugh, Phryne and Jack and of course Mr Butler and even Jane. 


	5. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cec and Bert are in love and have been together for 4 years. This is how their family finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cec was 29 in 1926  
> Bert was 30 in 1926

**The world**. 

Cec and Bert led a very happy life. It was by no means perfect as they did occasionally suffer some verbal abuse from ignorant people over the years but on the whole they loved life. They have an amazing family that loves and supports them and they had some great friends too. 

Yes they had to mostly hide their love behind closed doors but they didnt mind as they were soul mates and didnt need everyone to know in order for them to be happy. They also had freedom of love when in Miss Fishers house. 

**Time skip (1988) Denmark.**

Bert's hands were shaking as he tried to do up his tie. "Come here uncle Bert, let me help you" said Lucas. "Thanks buddy" Bert replied. He was so nervous. "Relax Uncle Bert, everything is going to go perfectly!" "Yeah exactly, Uncle Cec is also nervous but that's ok because as soon as you see him at the end of the alter the nerves will fade I promise" said Alice. 

Bert felt himself tearing up as he hugged them both. Miss Fisher then entered the room, a tad slower than she would have years ago but I guess that being 93 slows you down. "You look beautiful Miss" Phyrne chuckled gently. " you look absolutely dazzling Bert!" He blushed looking down. Alice and Lucas went over to help their mum sit down. "Is dad with Uncle Cec?" Alice asked. "Yes dear, Dot is helping him with his shirt as she said it wasn't ironed properly and Hugh is making sure all the guest are seated." "Andrew is setting up the music and talking to the minister and then he will help his dad greet the guests". Phyrne replied. "Brillant, let's get this show on the road! We have 10 minutes until it starts!"grinned alice. 

Bert smiled softly. He truly loved his family. 5 years after Phyrne and Jack got together they had Alice and then 2 years after that they had Lucas. Dot and Hugh had Andrew in 1932 after they got married. Mac and Rosie are still happily together and are living in hawaii together enjoying retirement with Rosie's family. Unfortunately Mr Butler couldn't be here today as he sadly passed away in his sleep in 1972. 

Cec and Bert had now been together for 66 years. Today was their anniversary and they were celebrating by finally getting married! Well technically it was called a civil partnership but it is essentially the same thing. It was legal yet in Australia so they had all travelled to Denmark to hold the ceremony. Bert couldn't believe they had made it to 92 and 91 years old and were still madly in love like they were the first year they started dating. He truly felt lucky to have a love like Cec. 

Bert stood behind the double doors waiting for the music to start. He had Alice walking him down the aisle. She was like a daughter to him and Cec and yes they loved all the kids equally but Alice was the first born so would secretly always be their favourite. As the doors open and Bert began to move down the aisle slowly his eyes found Cec at the end. He looked just as handsome as he did back in 1920 when they started dating. He couldn't believe this beautiful kind funny man had been his for 68 years and would now become his husband. 

As he reached the end of the aisle Alice kissed his cheek then Cec's and held out Bert's hand for Cec to take. Cec had tears in his eyes already. "You look beautiful baby" he smiled softly at Bert. That smile still made Bert weak at the knees. 

This truly was the best day of his life. They had waited over 60 years for the world to expect their love, and stood here today in a little village in Denmark the world could witness their beautiful timeless true love. He was now officially Albert Yates, husband of Cecil Yates. 


End file.
